


Appreciation

by agentlaffytaffy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, And Tony receives better treatment, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Future Character Visit, Happy Ending, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Time Travel, Tony Stark Deserves Better, Whump, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentlaffytaffy/pseuds/agentlaffytaffy
Summary: Toni Stark can't seem to catch a break. Between her company, Shield, a break-up, and her failed attempts to be friends with her teammates/roommates Toni is struggling to stay afloat. She needs some help and also a grateful remark once in awhile. Then, a friend from the future comes to visit.





	1. Captain America Can Be An Asshole

“Look, I get it. You’re used to the 40s when women were still mainly seen as inferior. Fair enough.” Toni taps her finger impatiently on the stainless steel kitchen counter. “But when you start pushing your traditional gender roles on me-”

“Miss Stark with all due respect I never meant to-” Steve cuts in.

“Excuse you, I wasn’t finished speaking! Actually, you’ll fit in the modern world just fine! Men rudely interupt me all the time because they don’t feel the need to listen to a female speaking.”

It’s been like this for two months now. Toni Stark and Steve Rogers seem to be butting heads as soon as they enter the same room. When they first met, they locked eyes and a spark ignited. That same burning spark is fueling hatred. They became allies to take down Loki and that was it. They parted going their separate ways, dealing with their own problems by themselves. That was, until Nick Fury mandated the Avengers live together and Pepper Potts agreed that Stark Tower was the best suited place. It made logical sense. Anyday and/or everyday could be the time that the world comes to end. The Avengers would need to be in a close proximity if that were to occur. They could also work on team building activities. With a genius with abandonment issues, two distrusting spies, and unearthly Thunder God, a giant green monster/scientist, and a lonely super soldier, there could always be room for improvement.

However, Toni wasn’t okay with this. She shouldn’t have to deal with another betrayal or heartbreak and that is the only way she sees this situation ending. She also isn’t the most social person. She enjoys her own creation of robots. While they’re annoying, they love her unconditionally. She can’t say the same for people. She likes being in her lab all day it the only way she can cope with… life. Not to mention the fact that Pepper, the love of her life, broke up with her. They ended on good terms, Pepper said she needed the break up because she was selfish. But Toni can read between the lines. Pepper figured out Toni wasn't good enough for her anymore.

Not to mention the fact that not only does she have to live with people, but she has to live with abnormal people. There isn’t anything wrong with being abnormal, but in this case abnormal is a definite negative connotation. Natasha Romanov has made herself perfectly clear that she doesn’t think Toni belongs on this team. Natasha thinks she is a narcissist and is self-destructive. Toni is being judged by how she acted when she was dying. Natasha can’t seem to grasp that fact that she has Toni all wrong. Yeah, she is messed up, but her goal is to help people not hurt them. And approving her Iron Armor, but not her is a low blow. They are fine using her fancy gadgets and toys and can even live in her own tower, but wants nothing to do with Toni. Seems perfectly fair. Not to mention the fact that Natasha went undercover in Stark Industries. She can easily slip into different characters, into different people, Toni can’t trust Natasha.

Moving on to Clint Barton, he doesn’t seem to bad, but yet again he is a spy so who knows. He likes puns way to much. He eats too much food and he is smelly. Overall, he’s not bad. Toni doesn’t know him too well. Her opinion may be biased though. Clint was under Loki’s brainwashing spell from the tesseract. She feels for him. Toni has experienced some of the worst things to exist in this world, but she always had full control of her mind. She can imagine having that taken away from her. In her eyes, Clint deserves an award for getting up every morning.

Thor isn’t too bad. He did choke Toni the first time they met and no one cared, but to be fair she didn’t really care if she died at that moment either. Thor is still trying to learn what it’s like on earth and human customs. He has a tendency to break everything he touches. Toni is ordering a new TV every week from mishaps usually caused by Thor (sometimes Clint) and that’s when he is happy. Toni isn’t sure if she is ready to see Thor get upset again any time soon.

Bruce Banner is a welcoming addition to the group. Bruce and her can have an intellectual conversation which is refreshing. Toni can tell Bruce appreciates her by not being afraid of him because he is the Hulk. Toni makes sure to poke fun at him (figuratively and literally) which make him smile. Bruce hasn’t done anything to hurt or insult her which is a plus, but sometimes Bruce seems to take her for granted. He zones out sometimes when she talks, granted she does rant, but friends are supposed to listen to each other. Bruce and her haven’t been talking too much since Toni made him his own lab. Maybe they’re not friends.

Which leaves the one and only Steve Rogers. Howard Stark was wrong. Steve isn’t this perfect human being that he made Steve out to be. Steve is just as flawed as any other human on this planet. He is hard headed and controlling and obnoxious. And he needs to get off his damn pedestal. However, Toni could never comprehend what he’s going through. Waking up almost seven decades in the future with everyone he has ever known and/or loved is dead. She can relate to be quite honest, but it’s not the same. However, that does not give him the right to be a complete dick to her. She gave him all the art supplies that he would ever need and gave him records and and old record player from when he was a kid. She does everything she thinks could make him feel more welcome in the new era, but his only reply is a new insult. To her personality, family, habits, or god forbid her sex. Frankly, she shouldn’t have to put up with it.

“Miss Stark, I only meant to imply that you should be more careful. Maybe even take some time off. You are vulnerable-” Steve puts his hands out in front of him to calm Toni.

“Stop! Stop acting like I’m the one being irrational. Newsflash, our jobs are dangerous. I literally wear a bodysuit of armor that I created myself. I’m protected and I can protect myself just as well as anyone else on this team.” Toni points out waving her hands around.

“I’m just saying you’re a woman so-”

“And you didn’t seem to care about my safety when I launched myself and a Nuclear bomb into a portal. As I recall I didn’t get so much as a ‘good job’ and I sure as hell didn’t get any concern whatsoever from my own damn teammates.” She rants. Toni can feel the arc reactor start to fail or maybe that was just paranoia. She couldn’t bring herself to care when she starts to shake in anger. Still wearing her armor, she faced Steve Rogers almost reaching his height. She takes off her faceplate so she can make eye contact. “You didn’t care then and you don’t care now. So deal with the fact that I’m your teammate or get off my property. Yeah, I don’t have super strength like you, but I sure am stronger than you are. And you are NOT taking me off this team.”

“Fine, you can stay on this team.” Steve relents glaring at her.

“As if I need your permission.” Toni grumbles.

“But you are going to work on your hand-to-hand combat. So this afternoon you will be in the gym and you will spar with me.”

“Actually I have much more important stuff to do than waving my fists around. I own Stark Industries and I want to continue creating my brand new invention.”

“You will be there or you’re not going on the next mission.” Steve threatens.

Typical. Steve hangs his authority over head. Well she’ll see about that. “If you don’t let me go on the next mission you aren’t going to be using the Stark jet. You know because it’s mine. Let’s not forget that I practically own the Avengers and most of Shield. Without my contributions you wouldn’t be standing here right now.”

“Well, the Avengers does exist and since it does, I’m still the Captain. You will be there and that’s an order.” Steve storms off heading toward the elevator far away from Toni.

“We’ll see about that.” Toni mutters to herself.

Toni does what she usually does when Captain hardass pisses her off, she heads to her lab. He can say whatever he wants and he can even take her off the team, but he can’t take away her safe place, her home, and that is her lab. 

She practically runs to her lab trying not to let the argument get to her. As soon as she is emotionally affected people stop looking at her like a human being, but like an oversensitive child. She remembers when she announced that Stark Industries would stop making weapons after she was kidnapped and tortured. She didn’t shed a tear, but as soon as she got just a bit choked up the media ran with it. Next thing she knew the media was questioning whether or not she could make a simple decision. Did she have PTSD? (Yes.) Does Toni Stark have the authority to make those type of choices? (Yes, she was CEO at the time.) Is she too emotional? Was she on her period? (Even if she was that wouldn’t affect her judgement.) Sexism in the media at it’s finest. Men can make a stupid irresponsible choice and that’s fine, but if a person with a vagina does it, they are held to a much higher accountability. (Not that discontinuing weapons was an irresponsible choice because it wasn’t.) It’s ridiculous. And that’s just the media, Steve is a living model of hypocrisy when it involves women. Toni has a theory that Steve takes everything out on her because he doesn’t have friends that are women and Natasha wouldn’t hesitate to maim Steve.

Once she sees her multiple screens and tech awaiting her, she realizes she made a decision to ignore Steve. “Jarvis, please set up lock down protocol. I don’t want anyone in my lab not even Pepper or Rhodey. I’m not to be interrupted unless there is an emergency or there is the Avenger’s call to assemble.”

“As you wish, Miss.” Her artificial intelligence replies in a resigned voice.

“And if Steve comes along tell him to go away.” Toni mutters. She heads to her cabinet to grab a nice bottle of scotch. Alcohol is a nice way to make her numb. She isn’t strong enough to feel anything right now. She doesn’t want to feel anything at the moment. Instead of getting a glass she drinks straight from the bottle. No one can judge her while she’s by herself. After she chugs a quarter of the bottle and gently pets Dum-E she turns back to her new projects. She is always creating new weapons and protective devices for her teammates. Magnetic and exploding arrows for Clint. An energy blasting gauntlet for Natasha. Jetpack based shoes for Steve. Thor and Bruce get unbreakable dummies to beat up. And that’s just the stuff she created that week. She is always creating new things. No one really reacts to her gifts. She knows where she stands, they don’t care about her. Toni hopes they at least appreciate she inventions. She caught Clint using his new arrows once and that filled her with pride. At least she is good for something.

Toni is the kind of person to never sleep. Her mind is constantly churning nonstop. She can’t just can’t take a break when the next creation the conjures up could change the world. She doesn’t have time for the luxury of sleep. If she isn’t inventing the next clean energy or revolutionary prosthetics she was making gadgets for her teammates or even making them extra rooms for training or fun. She just recently made a new gym for everyone's use, targets practicing room, and a lounge with the biggest TV screen on the planet (she would know she made it). Of course with these rooms comes other work to be done. Steve needs a special type of punching bag so it can withstand his super strength. Clint needs holographic targets or else all the targets will all be destroyed within fifteen minutes. Thor needs a fridge that he can’t break in his grip. 

Then, Stark Industries is always on her about the next invention to expand the company and therefore gain more profit. Shield is now getting more and more impatient and she needs to continue making them whatever it is they desire. On top of all that she needs to repair her suits and she is always making her armor better to insure that she won’t die on the next mission. Toni doesn’t have any time to relax and she sure as hell doesn’t have time to sleep.

She’s never complains, a few dozen cups of coffee and she’s good to go. It’s just sometimes she doesn’t think people understand how hard she works. To be completely honest, she feels like her own house mates take her granted. She can’t remember the last time someone said thank you. Not even when she was ‘the one to make the sacrifice play.’ When she flew that nuke into the portal. She just realized that she brought the ‘New York City incident’ up to Steve. How could she be so thoughtless to throw her own personal thoughts into a conversation with him. In sudden flash memories flood back in her mind. Her breath is taken away when she feels herself weightless in that portal. She feels that moment and she knows she’s about to die. 

Toni can hardly tell if the ground was under her feet. Her vision begins to become fuzzy and her legs begin to shake uncontrollably. Water begins to fill her mouth and lungs and suddenly she can’t breathe. She’s back in a cave in Afghanistan. Pain takes over her body and she collapses on the floor trying to get rid of the visions that haunt her everyday. Maybe she could just end it. No one would miss her and she may finally be in peace. Toni is awakened by the flashback when a foreign substance tracks down her cheeks. She opens her eyes and wipes her eyes realizing that she is crying. No it can’t be. She’s a Stark. Starks don’t cry. Toni starts to whimper willing the torturous thoughts to leave her mind. There was an awful heavy pain in her heart.

A whirring sound approached her. She peeks up from her hands to see U with a lotioned tissue in his claw. She lets a big gulp of oxygen enter her body.

“Thanks, U.” She whispers taking the tissue. “At least you care about me.” 

She gets up from the floor and looks down at her chest. Her arc reactor shines bright blue back at her and she couldn’t help, but feel a bit disappointed that her heart continues to beat. She take a swig from the bottle and turns towards her next assignment.

Later on, Toni wasn’t surprised when she here’s a pounding on her lab door. She may have strong doors, but they are nothing compared to an angry super soldier. She glances at the time on her computer screen to see the time, 5:00 pm blink at her. Hmm, hours sometimes fly by when she works.

“Jarvis is the lockdown protocol still in place?”

“Yes, Miss. However Mr. Rogers doesn’t seem to like it.”

“Yeah, I can hear that. Did you tell him to go away?” Toni questions.

“Multiple times. He wishes to speak to you.”

Toni look at the security feed to see the one and only Steve Rogers body slamming her lab door.

“Okay. Let me talk to him.” Toni requests.

“Yes, Miss.” Jarvis turns on the audio to the outside room and Toni takes a deep breathe before speaking.

“You can keep trying to break down my door, but nothing will happen. They’re invincible for a reason.” Toni states.

“Toni?” Steve asks breathing heavily.

“That would be me.” She answers in her best bored tone.

“You said you’d work on your hand-to-hand combat.” He reminds her.

“No you ordered me to spar with you and I ignored you.” Toni corrects him.

“If you can’t follow orders now, how can I trust you out on the field?”

“You know damn well that when I disobey an order it’s for the greater good. It’s because there is a better option. One that doesn’t involve innocent people dying. How long are you going to punish me for saving lives?”

Steve rests his head against the concrete and steel door. “Toni…”

“And this isn’t about following orders this is about you pushing me around. Guess what, Capsicle? You can’t bully me into doing what you want.”

“What?” Steve asks gobsmacked. “I never…”

“Uh yeah you kind of do. So why don’t you let me be. If I was in real danger Rhodey would tell me. If you actually wanted to blackmail me into getting kicked off the team, Fury would’ve called me by now. Give it up Steve. You don’t have a leg to stand on.”

Part of her is proud that she is defending herself against Captain America without directly provoking an argument. The other part of her is freaking out because she is worried he is going to break in and beat the living shit out of her. Not that she thinks America’s most beloved hero would do that, but she can be paranoid. The threat of pain is always there looming over her.

When she is met with silence she looks up at the video feed to see a distressed Steve walking away. Good. Maybe he finally listened to her for once. After another mouthful of alcohol she gets back to work. She doesn’t have the luxury to waste time. Not another second.


	2. Steve Doesn't Realize He's an Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes to terms with his asshole-yness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta Read
> 
> I just wanted to post a chapter because of the holiday! If there are mistake you can let me know, but I'll probably edit it tomorrow.

Steve has done many things in his life. Many of these events involved running. Not a jog or an energizing run, but an inhuman speeding run. This mostly consists of the speed of a vehicle or an extremely fast bike ride. Usually he doesn’t even break a sweat afterward. Steve has always been running. Sometimes he’s been running towards a fight, sometimes chasing down criminals, and even away from his problems. However, Steve has never run faster in his life away from Miss Toni Stark.

Steve has spent his entire life fighting bullies. The scum of the earth that beat people up only to build themselves up higher. He became Captain America will great pride because he would be helping out the little guy. To be accused of being the one thing he has been dedicating his life to fight against is- No. It’s worse than that. When Toni accused Steve of being a bully it didn’t hurt him because Toni would think so low of him. It hurt because Steve realized she was right. The insufferable intelligent annoying woman was right. Steve is the one thing he could ever truly hate, a bully.

Steve ran away because he couldn’t stand that thought. So he ran away. 

“I’m not only a bully, but a coward.” He mutters to himself. He barreled down the hallway to get away from Toni, away from his own thoughts. If only-

BOOM!

Papers scatter in the air like confetti slowly sashaying side to side until it reaches the floor. Steve looks down to see Pepper Potts laying on the ground clutching her arm and being suffocated by papers. 

“Miss Potts! I’m so sorry are you alright?” Steve kneels over her. SHe doesn’t looks injured, but Steve is known for forgetting how strong he is and he definitely forgotten how fast he can be.

“Ha! You think that hurts? Try waking up Toni after an hour long nap and no sleep for the last seventy two hours. She is more powerful than you.” Pepper laughs. “Why don’t you help me pick up all this paperwork and we’ll call it even.”

“Sure.” Steve gathers the dozens of papers and hand them to her in a disorganized stack. “May I ask you something, Miss Potts?”

“Please call me Pepper.” She laughs, “And go right ahead. Is it a modern day question or do you need help with something?”

“It’s a Toni question.” Steve answers hesitantly.

“Oh okay.”

“Have I been treating her badly?” Steve asks. The question that falls from his mouth catches up to his brain and his face immediately burns with shame.

“How about we sit down.” Pepper sits there on the carpeted floor and pats the spot next to her. Steve takes a seat next to her patiently waiting her reply. “Steve can you tell me what you know about Toni?”

“We both know Toni.” Steve states in exasperation.

“Humor me.”

“Toni is the daughter of Howard Stark.” Steve notices Pepper’s face tighten up by his answer. “She’s a businesswoman. She is an engineer. She is the textbook definition of a genius. She is a difficult person. She is also a hero.”

“Okay, when did you last tell Toni that she was a hero?”

“Never. Why would I need to tell Toni who she is?” Steve asks legitimately puzzled.

“Sometimes she forgets. Don’t you think she deserves to be told she is an amazing person once in awhile? Don’t you enjoy being praised?”

Steve never thought about it like that. He always assumed Toni knew how much he values her. How much the world values her.

“Don’t feel too bad about that. I think we all take Toni for granted. It doesn’t make it right, but I understand it. When Toni and I were dating I hardly ever told her that I cared for her, but know that we broke up I remember her telling me everyday how much she cared for me. I was a terrible girlfriend. I even broke up with her because she was so amazing. She’s saving the world everyday and didn’t want to hold her back. I think we all should praise Toni. Without her we wouldn’t have a world to live in.”

“Wait. You and Toni dated?”

“Yeah. I guess that might be a knew thing too. I’m a lesbian which means I like girls. Toni is bisexual which means is attracted to boy and girls. I guess that’s the simplest way to put it.” Pepper rubs his back in comfort. Steve reasons he needs it. It’s a lot of information to take in at once.

“When I was growing up, I had friends that were arrested for being homosexual.” Steve replies.

“I can’t imagine living in the 1940s. If you disregard the Great Depression, the civil rights alone was horrific. Uh no offense, Steve.”

“None taken.” Steve leans back and braces his head against the wall.

“Is that what you meant by treating Toni badly?”

“Not exactly.”

“What’s wrong?”

“She accused me of being a bully and I don’t think she is necessarily wrong. I just don’t think I realized how much of a jerk I was being.” Steve admits.

“Okay… give me an example.”

“For one, I’m harder on her. I guess I hold her to a high standard then the rests of the team. If she messes up I make a big deal out of it, but if someone else messes up I usually don’t even comment on it.” Looking back on his back actions Steve realizes that he only acted that way because he was so scared he just saw Toni for the last time. Steve wants to protect Toni. Not because she can’t handle herself because she can, but Steve doesn’t think he could handle a world without Toni. Even if all she is ever doing is annoying him. It’s a welcoming kind of annoying, a banter that he enjoys.

“That can be obnoxious, but that is not the same as ‘bullying.’” Pepper points out using air quotes around bullying.

“That’s just a small part. I may have been manipulating her into doing some extra training.”

Steve can see the suspicion flash in Pepper’s eyes. “Explain,” she demands.

“Like I said Toni can be reckless. She is constantly sacrificing herself and quite honestly I just want to make sure she has excess experience when it comes to self defense. Especially, since she is a woman because that makes her more of a target. That said, I may have attempted to blackmail her into doing some training.” Steve cringes.

“You’re a jerk.”

“I’m beginning to realize that more and more.”

“Is there anything else you did?” Pepper asks.

“Yes. I have been overreacting. I threatened to take her off the team.” Steve groans.

“Steve, I don’t think you realize how bad this actually this. Toni is born to save people it’s her destiny. You’re not going to change that by attempting to shelter her.”

“I know but-”

“I need to get Toni to sign this. Why don’t you take a break.” Pepper sighs and leaves him sitting down.

Steve knows he messed up. If he pulled a stunt like this on Peggy there is no doubt in his mind that she would shoot him, again. She probably wouldn’t wait for him to hold up his shield, either. Steve doesn’t know why he acts the way he does around the one and only Toni Stark. It’s complicated. He used to work with Howard Stark, he made Steve the super soldier he is today. Now he’s living in the future with Toni. She’s quite a firecracker and he is in awe of her every single day, but with that awe comes annoyance and fear. Everything she says it’s like the entire world is a joke. Steve knows it’s a defense mechanism and this only fuels more anger. Toni has been hurt so much that she can’t have a normal serious conversation with him. Steve then takes his anger out on her and he knows it’s not fair.

When Toni is in battle he is so worried for her safety. It makes him distracted. The only thing on his mind is the well being of Toni. He doesn’t think it’s a gender thing, he didn’t worry about Peggy they way he does for Toni.

Steve pushes himself off the ground and heads to his bedroom, that Toni designed herself. He knows he messed up. He’ll just try to be better next time.

~

“Hey Steve! Why don’t you come sit down? Natasha makes the best macaroni and cheese.” Clint beckons him.

Steve turns to see his teammates excluding Natasha and Toni were sitting down playing a round of cards. Steve can here Natasha cooking in the kitchen so he knows the only person that wasn’t around was Toni.

Steve takes a seat next to Bruce, “Did anyone invite Toni?”

“Yes. The daughter of Stark said she was busy.” Thor proclaims.

“Actually, we’ve been inviting her for a month now, but she always says she’s busy and that we wouldn’t want her anyway.” Clint shrugs, “So we stopped awhile ago. You know how she is. She’s not exactly the social type except for when it comes to parties.”

“You didn’t tell her that she wouldn’t be a bother?” Steve asks.

“She is Toni Stark. As if she cares about our comfort. If she really wanted to be here she would be.” Clint reasons.

Steve was just about to argue when Bruce decides to cut in.

“Rummy!” Bruce states proudly.

“You better watch your back, Banner. You may end up with an arrow in an unwanted place.” Clint teases Bruce with a hint of truth to his tone. Thor electrocutes the deck of cards ready to fight the Bruce to the death. Natasha enters the room with a giant pot of macaroni and cheese and an exasperated look on her face.

Steve decides to let it go for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter someone is coming to visit! ;D
> 
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone! If you are having a hard time right now with the season, feel free to message me on tumblr (always-keep-fighting5). I know it can be a difficult time for people. Maybe I'll be able to cheer you guys up.


	3. Time Traveling Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to upload something on New Years. I think it has too much dialogue and it's a bit longer than the last chapter. I hope you enjoy and as always please comment and kudos! :D

Let the record show that it wasn’t Toni’s fault. She didn’t open up a portal to god knows where. She was minding her own business and signing every single paper that Pepper sent her like a good girl. Okay, let’s be real she was procrastinating. Pepper decided to leave the papers outside her door since she still had the lockdown protocol. Pepper tends to be passive aggressive. When Toni found the papers earlier they had a sticky note that said ‘SIGN ME’ and a frowny face with angry slanted eyebrows. Toni didn’t spare a glance at the thing. She made a promise to herself that she’ll deal with it after she has another entire bottle of scotch.

Then Toni recognizes she hasn’t slept in over three days. She decides sleeping on her couch in her lab was the best course of action. Yes, it did creek and springs were poking uncomfortably in her back, but she was exhausted.

The incident occurred while Toni was unconscious. She could have been unconscious by sleep deprivation, but it could just as easily caused by alcohol consumption. She was having a bad night. Nightmares haunt her so she is tossing and turning. Soon enough tears were falling freely down her face. She’s in agony. That was until she felt another presence in the room. This other person held her tight and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. It must’ve been some hallucination, she reasons.

Then, the next morning she woke up to her body being cuddled by a stranger. She struggles out of their grip and hears a masculine voice in her ear. “I wouldn’t hurt you, Toni. As of right now I just want to know, are you okay?”

Toni recognizes that voice. She hears it everyday. Why does the tone sound different? It has a soft gentle tone she hasn’t heard before. “As soon as a stranger lets go of me I’ll be feeling much better.”

He lets go without comment. Toni spin around to see Steve. That can’t be right. But this is the guy with extra muscles, shaggy blond hair, and bright white smile. Besides some extra wrinkles and the way he is staring at Toni, he seems exactly the same. However, her regular Steve would be staring at her with blatant disgust, but this Steve looks enamored. 

“Who are you?” Toni demands backing up. She can’t imagine she looks too threatening. She just woke up. Her hair is array, there is dried drool on the side of her face, and there is bags under her eyes. She’s also wearing an oil stained tank top. Yet, this clone of Steve looks at her with so much awe. It’s making her feel sick. “Answer me!”

“Since you look so young, I can assume time traveled into the past.” The clone of Steve answers.

“Time travel? Are you actually proposing that time travel is real? That’s impossible!” Toni shouts.

“You’ve seen crazier things. Besides if there is anyone that could invent time travel it would be you.” Steve responds.

“Now you’re suggesting that I’m the one that sent you back in time? You had me there for a second, but I know myself. If I had time travel I would send you back to the dinosaur ages where you belong. Not to 2012!” Toni smirks a bit. She needs some comedy when yet another groundbreaking event happens to her. “Time travel isn’t real.”

“Yet here I am. What month is it?” Steve politely asks.

“Why? Didn’t much future self inform you of the month I was sending you to?” Toni raises an eyebrow.

“Wow. I forgot how overly cautious you used to be around everyone.” Steve takes a step towards Toni, “But my Toni knew you would be like this. She told me to tell you that it only goes up from here and that there is a bottle of rum in the back of your closet. It was a present to you from Howard. However, would like to butt in and say that even if there is rum doesn’t mean you should drink the rum. Especially, if it is from someone whom spent their entire life abusing you.”

Steve uses his hand to caress Toni’s face. Quietly Steve whispers, “Don’t let that man control you any more. You deserve so much more. You’re a better person that he could ever be.”

Toni feels like crying in relief. She finally hears some words of support and not by just anyone, but by Steve Rogers. His words hold much more profound value. The man who for better or for worse has always been apart of her life. Unfortunately, she’s been through enough emotional manipulation to realize when she is being played. “Jarvis alert the Avengers that there is an uninvited guest in my lab.”

Clone Steve frowns slightly and takes a step back from Toni. This leaves a normal amount of personal space between them, but Steve was still close to her. This older version of Steve doesn’t seem surprised by Toni’s paranoia. Actually, he looks like he’s expecting it. 

“You’re so young now,” Clone Steve whispers. “And so sad.”

The only thing Toni can do is stare. Steve’s eyes are packed full of sympathy. It’s crazy to see Steve’s eyes showing sympathy. It’s just so unrealistic.

Next thing Toni knows Natasha is grabbing Toni and shoving Toni behind her. 

“Who the hell are you?” Natasha stares at the sympathetic Steve.

“Hi, Nat. I’m from the future. I would prove it to you, but I’m not sure if it’ll change a timeline.” Steve holds out his hand for Natasha to shake. He comfortably holds his hand out for a while as Nat glares daggers at him. Natasha lifts her hand, ready for an attack. “But I will say this, you asked me if I trusted you with my life. I would now.” He recites.

Flabbergasted, Natasha takes a step away from him. Toni wishes it would be because she is about pounce on him, but she knows that she’s in shock. Black Widow is in shock.

Clint calls out from behind them. “Damn this is a mindfuck. Steve is no longer the oldest person in the room. Steve is the oldest person in the room. So does that mean Steve is still the oldest person in the room?”

Natasha spins around to look at Toni for a possible explanation.

“I don’t know? I woke up and he was there. He can’t be from the future, though. It’s impossible.” Toni explains in a rush.

Then, the man of the hour bursts in the room and abruptly stops. “Is someone willing to explain why I’m staring at myself.” Present Steve asks.

“Why? No one as asked me that yet, thank you, younger version of myself. I actually need to talk to all of you. I need to warn all of you.” Future Steve claims.

“Okay older Steve, but can I ask a few questions first? And go get some popcorn?” Clint grins. As if the situation is relatively normal.

“I’ll let you ask me three questions if you don’t get popcorn.” Steve bargains.

“What do you have against popcorn?” 

“Nothing. I just know that Toni will have to refrain herself from killing you. When you eat popcorn you chew obnoxiously loud and with your mouth open. Which sends her irritation levels through the roof. But she won’t be rude so she stays silent. So you’re not allowed popcorn if you want to ask me questions.”

“How the hell did you know that Barton chewing with his mouth open infuriates me?” Toni glares at this new Steve. He was starting to make her feel vulnerable.

“You’re my best friend, Toni. Of course I know Clint infuriates you.” Future Steve sends her another thoughtful gaze. Present Steve is gaping at the scene in front of him trying to make sense of it. Natasha looks like she is trying to fit pieces of the puzzle together.

“May I ask a question first?” Future Steve turns back to Clint. “Where is Bruce and Thor?”

“They’re eating breakfast. They assumed the three of us could handle it.” Clint says easily.

“You mean to tell me that Jarvis notifies you that there is an intruder in Toni’s lab and Thor and Bruce just continued eating breakfast?” Steve accuses with angry wide eyes.

“Yeah well, Toni has her suit. And it turns out she’s not exactly under attack. What’s the big deal?” Clint responds.

“When a teammate needs help you give them help! What the fuck is wrong with you all?” Steve is furious and he seems to be angry with everyone except Toni, that’s including Steve himself. “What kind of Captain are you if you didn’t drop absolutely everything to save a friend.” Future Steve glowers at his younger counterpart.

Toni gazes around the room to see shame radiating off her teammates. She looks at the future Steve and begins to watch his every move. Someone is being kind to her. Toni has to stand guard.

“Um can I still ask my three questions?” Clint asks breaking the heavy silence. Steve motions Clint to continue. “In the future, am I married?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“I don’t think I can tell you, but you haven’t met them yet.”

“Uh- do I have kids?”

“Not right now, but you have a dog. Plus, you are an amazing uncle.” Future Steve answers with a goofy grin.

“I’m an uncle?” Clint asks in a soft voice. “To who’s kids?”

“Mine.” Future Steve answers holding back a grin. “Uh. Maybe I shouldn’t have answered that.” Future Steve glances at his younger self, who is currently grimacing and gaping. Somehow at the same time.

“Yeah, I’m still not buying it. And you should start explaining why you’re here. Preferably before Natasha decides to kill you.” Toni suggests.

“Right. Toni Stark, the future Toni, sent me on a mission to warn you guys that Loki is traveling to different time lines and messing with people. She sent me here to where I was needed the most. I didn’t know that it would be in the past. I was actually hoping for the future.” Steve ramble, “I enjoy seeing the future. No matter what, we do evolve and learn from our mistakes as a society. Given that information we make the world a better place. Skipping to the future shows how far we’ve progressed in as people. Which brings me hope.”

“Righteous as always.” Toni mocks. She knows that she is out right provoking him, but she needs an outraged response. Or else she is just going to assume that Steve becomes a completely different person in the future. Or a happy altruistic clone. The clone theory has to play a part in this.

“Always.” Future Steve smirks back at her.

“Wait.” Clint pauses. “So is Captain America married in the future? Or are you a single dad? How many kids do you have? Are they cool or are they goody-two-shoes?”

“Really, Clint? Captain America is a symbol not a man. Not to mention the fact that you have other things to worry about right now. Besides-”

“Loki is back?” Clint interrupts with a sudden withdrawn face.

Natasha gives Clint a rough pat on the back and then focuses on the future Steve, “You need to be briefed by Fury.”

“I want to talk to him first.” Present Steve butts in.

“It should take Fury a good four minutes to get here once notified. So I think I can swing ten minutes. The more time away from the pirate the better.” Toni says to the present Steve. She wishes for some kind of thank you from the man. She may pretend to be doing it for her own self interest, but she really just wants Steve to receive whatever he wants. If that means pissing off Shield, it’s just a benefit.

Present Steve ignores Toni, but Future Steve automatically enters his own input. “Thank you, Toni. I know how Shield is hard on you about not following protocol, but sometimes the best course of action doesn’t follow a rule book. Thank you for having my back. I could use a chat with my younger self.”

“Sorry Captain, I’m not sure how they go about things in the future, but this is the present and we follow the rules,” Natasha argues. She may be the queen of the downers. Toni can see that she is already contacting Fury on the new gauntlet Toni made for her. “We can’t just let you talk with yourself. We don’t know if it’s going to affect us. We need to have you briefed now.”

Present Steve starts to whine, “But Natasha I just want to-”

“What if the inventor of time travel told me it was okay to talk to myself and that it won’t actually create a paradox.” Steve bargains.

“Who is the inventor?” Natasha asks in a bored voice. Fury should be here any second now.

“Who else, but the only and only Toni Stark.” Steve announces with pride. Toni may not be inclined to believe him, but she still felt good knowing Steve is so in awe of her future abilities.

“Stark did it?” Clint groans. “Now I know something is about to go wrong.” Natasha nods along watching the present Steve out of the corner of her eye.

“Wow. I can’t believe the way this team used to treat you.” Steve tells Toni. “I just gave you the name of the person that puts a roof over your heads. That feeds you toys. That pretty much unifies this team. That creates revolutionary technology everyday. That created fucking time travel and in response I get groans and doubt? You all disgust me.”

“Now now. I’m sure we can have a calm conversation about this in an controlled area.” Fury says entering Toni’s lab with a swish of this long coat. “Particularly away from the chemicals and equipment that’s just laying around.”

“Did Cap just swear?” Clint whispers.

“Yes, keep ignoring my message and get stuck on the words I used.” Future Steve then did a thing that Toni never thought she would have the pleasure of seeing. This man from the 1940s rolled his eyes sassily. “Yes, Toni I did just roll my eyes. That existed back in my day too.”

Toni is now sure that this Steve is from an alternate universe where he can read minds as one of this awesome superpowers.

“No, I can’t read minds. You just wear your heart on your sleeve.” Steve smiles kindly at her shocked face.

“Okay enough of that.” Fury demands uneasily. “You’re coming with me.”

“Sorry director, I’m not going anywhere. I’m technically Stark Industries property. I’m a project created by Howard Stark. Given the fact that Toni Stark now is the sole owner of Stark Industries, I’m going to stick with her. Shield has no business being here.” Future Steve stands his ground. He stands stiffly in place with his muscular arms crossed his chest.

Everyone sees Steve for what he is. A stubborn man that wants something and won’t stop until he gets it. Maybe Steve isn’t so different in the future. His stubbornness hasn’t changed. The fact that Steve is trusting Toni so entirely is boggling her mind though. Steve usually can’t stand to be in the same room as her. What changed?

Fury spins on his heel to glare at the present Steve. Steve looks just as confused as everyone else and more detached from the situation. He is staring at his future self in shock. As if he couldn’t imagine a future with himself alive and well. Fury turns towards Toni with a menacing scowl. “Do you have something to add, Stark?”

“Well, I can only speak for myself, but I say we give this American Hero what he wants. It’s the least we can do.” Toni sends her most poisonous smile to Fury. Toni realizes it’s the shittiest revenge someone could give to a person. In the way, that it’s the most mild revenge that a revenge can be. An arrogant phrase and an obnoxious smirk. But it will at least annoy Fury for a couple minutes. Within those couple of minutes she will be at peace.

“Captain, we can’t prove your identity unless you come with us. As soon as we can prove you are who you say you are, you will be let free.”

“Bullshit. No offense director, but I’m not leaving her side. Now you can either find a way to prove my identity without me leaving or you can walk out that door. Actually I’ll give you a third option, I’ll punch you so you can feel my super strength. Is that okay with you? I realize that may be invasive.” Steve says with his most feign innocent smile.

“Director I can keep an eye on him.” Natasha chimes in. Toni gains respect for Natasha at that point. There is no reason to argue with the inevitable.

“Yeah, some could say he is the most safe here with the rest of the Avengers.” Clint adds. 

Toni concludes Clint only pipes up because he wants to know more about the future. She can’t blame him. She has many questions and she craves answers.

“No! Absolutely not. For all we know this is a shapeshifting creature. We need to sort this out in Shield. Not in Toni’s home for misfits.” Fury seethes.

“Sir,” Present Steve snaps out of his trance. He looks dazed, but determined. “If you let him stay here and we’re even.”

Fury seems to actually take that under consideration. “Fine, but my agents will be reporting back to me with intel.” Fury states motioning to Nat and Clint.

“Yes sir.” They chorused.

Fury makes himself scarce after that. Leaving a man from the future with the four of the Avengers. Steve won’t make eye contact with anyone. Clint is staring in fascination at the future Steve and Toni feels like she is standing on unsolid ground. She doesn’t know her and Steve’s friendship works in the future, but it sure as hell is different from now. She also has a heavy stomach full of dread. Loki is back. That means trouble, and not the fun kind. It means the sleepless nights, traumatic fights, and the devouring emotion of fear kind of trouble.

“I should probably go inform Bruce and Thor of the situation at hand.” Natasha says and walks out the door dragging the current Steve with her.

“You can interrogate me later.” Future Steve yells.

Toni watches the way future Steve acts. He makes himself at home by in her workshop by sitting in her chair and putting his feet up on her counter. Steve leans backs happily and stares right back at Toni.

“You are married in the future, right?” Clint asks Steve directly.

“That’s what you’re stuck on?” Steve groans. “I am more traditional than I would like to admit. So yes. We got married. She didn’t care for a ring. She thought it was annoying and that it didn’t prove that she loved me. But I wanted to get married. So I am happily married with a beautiful child. Anything else, Clint?”

“Uh yes! I have thousands of questions.” Clint answers in a ‘duh’ tone of voice. 

“Anything that doesn’t involve your future or my future.”

“Sure. How about the future of the children. Is racism purged from America, yet?”

“Unfortunately not. Let’s just say the year 2016 will be a let down.” Steve says vaguely with a horrified look burried beneath his eyes. “However, LGBTQ couples can get married nationwide as of right now. Which is amazing. I’m so proud of that kind of acceptance that led to marriage equality.”

“Whoa. I’m learning more about Steve in five minutes than I have in the past few months.” Clint observes.

“Try not to take to out on my younger self. I was going through a lot and I’m not the most social.” Steve explains.

“You seem plenty social now.” Toni points out.

“That’s because you guys are my family. Right now we’re just strangers that are walking on eggshells. But in my present, we are a family, a home.” Steve smiles at them. 

Toni doesn’t buy it. Alternate universe is starting to make much more sense than time travel. “You said you were married with a kid. You expect me to believe we are a family? Do you still in the Avengers Tower?” Toni laughs as she asks the question.

“Yes, we live in the tower. There is nowhere safer with heroes and family.” Steve smirks.

“Are you telling me that you married some poor girl and now she has to leave with us and raise a child with the rest of the Avengers?”

“Of course, my wife lives with us. She is obviously part of my family.”

Clint butts in again, the gossip yearning freak. “That’s a good point. Who is the person that snags the super soldier?”

Steve gets gooey eyed with a charming smile etched on his face. “I’m not sure if I should continue giving so information away. I don’t want to mess the future up.”

“Theoretically, assuming that time travel is a real thing and I’m not completely sold on this time travel story by the way, time is less fragile than depicted in tv and movies. Time would want to remain itself normal self and may even mend itself.” Toni scratches her head it’s been awhile since she has had an in depth conversation about something that shouldn’t even exist.

“My Toni said something similar. That time and space travel is much stronger than most people believe.” Steve replies.

“Wait. Space travel? What is the date where you live?”

“It’s the beginning of January. Why?” 

“Because it’s October now! This makes your arrival even more improbably than before.”

“Uh oh. Toni is stumped. That can’t be a good thing.” Clint teases.

“Wow. I think you’ve only ever been baffled by yourself.” Steve chuckles under his breath.

“Hold up a second.” Toni shakes away the calculations in her head. “We need to rewind and get back to the problem at hand. So stop it with the domestic futuristic questions! How do you know Loki is time traveling and why did my older self send you here of all places?”

“Let’s just say that Loki holds a grudge and Toni sent me to where she said the Avengers would be the most vulnerable.”

“Most vulnerable? What do you mean? We’re all here together and ready to battle anyone that comes our way.” Toni insists.

“Really? It seems to me that you’re falling apart at the seams. If you all aren’t on the same page you can’t trust each other. If you can’t trust each other you can’t function as a team. Without a strong team you are all doomed.” Steve says. Toni waits for him to start stroking his imaginary beard. Wise phrases like that only come from elderly people in movies.

“I don’t know, Capsicle. It seems to me that you jumped a bit in your line of logic.” Toni replies.

“Let me put it like this, right now, Deadpool could probably take you out in one fell swoop. If everyone can’t learn to trust each other, that may the reality in the near future.” 

“No way. I could just rip off your shirt and Deadpool would forget to kill and just swoon. Problem over.” Toni smirks.

Steve, yet again, rolls his eyes at Toni.

Clint starts fiddling with Toni’s prototype arrows. “We must really suck if this is the most vulnerable place in time.” Clint points out.

Steve shrugs, “It’s mostly due to the fact that you guys are recuperating from the mental trauma that occurred during New York City. I also think it’s fair to say that you are taking a teammate for granted.”

“Oh yeah? Who?” Clint asks completely oblivious.

“Hmm. Maybe my wife was right.” Steve muses to himself. “She usually is, but sometimes I wish she wasn’t.”

There it was again. Steve talking about his lovely wife. Toni could take a few guesses on why it hurt so much, but the cause isn’t the problem. It was the fact that Toni felt romantic feelings for the jerk at all.

Things would be so much easier if Toni decided to become a monk. She wouldn’t have to deal with Steve Rogers for one thing. The annoying and charming man that he is. Maybe that’s something she should invest in.

“I should probably meet the rest of the team. I don’t want to have the same conversation multiple times.” Steve answers.


	4. Talking To Himself

“Yes, Toni Stark sent me here to help you! Are we all caught up now?” Future Steve explains yet again.

Bruce is staring at future Steve in disbelief. Thor is occupied trying to work the new Stark phone that Toni handed him yesterday.

“What exactly do you want us to do? Do teamwork exercises?” Younger Steve asks.

“Oh God no. At least not yet. I think we should start small. How about you guys start by having a conversation together?” 

The Avengers took at look at each other and everyone parted ways. Steve couldn’t say that he blamed anyone. This is a lot to take in. It seems a bit crazy that everyone is so accepting of his future self time traveling to the past, but then again, crazier things have happened.

“Taking a break? Sure! Let’s meet for a team dinner.” Future Steve hollers to the elevator where everyone is departing.

Steve remembers having a similar conversation when the Avengers first formed. It had the same outcome. Everyone leaving with no interest of actually committing any teamwork. Each individual on the Avengers just aren’t social. They were made to be independent and to not rely on others. This is what makes them strong, but also incredibly vulnerable. If the Avengers can’t rely on their teammates they will crumble. The only time they could truly work together is when they were united under a common enemy, Loki. That was only because Loki killed Phil Coulson.

Steve’s future self shows naivety that Steve is grateful he still has. If his future self still believes in trust, freedom, and in the Avengers than everything will be alright. Even if the future doesn’t seem to be real. There have been many times that Steve thought about ending… everything. The problem with that is that the serum prevents him from doing so. Even if Steve didn’t end his life, he didn’t imagine much of a life for himself. He assumed that he would just keep fighting for justice until his body gave out. After waking up in a new life where everyone he knew was dead, he swore that he would never find love or a family. There was too much to lose. Love isn’t worth the heartbreak and pain that follows.

The fact that Steve’s future is being married with a kid, is astonishing.

“Why isn’t anyone concerned that Loki is free and will probably be attacking soon?” Future Steve questions with a troubling expression.

Steve is about to reply when he realizes that the question wasn’t directed at him, it was directed at Toni. By now Toni is usually back in her lab fixing or building something. Toni really is the stereotypical busy working woman of modern day society. 

“Disbelief? Carelessness? New show on Netflix? Take your pick.” Toni replies.

“I don’t like how everyone is acting. I forgot how terrible the Avengers used to act. They’re strangers right now, I feel like I hardly know them.”

“What changed?”

“To be honest one day everything snapped into place. As if they had an epiphany. Then came trust and respect. We all became friends. We became afraid that we’d lose each other. I also realized what a dick I have been.”

“I don’t act like a dick.” Steve protests.

“Yes you do. Even more so because you are not educated. Seriously, you didn’t even think to look up the civil rights movement. No one informed us, but still you would think that we would care enough to see what caused the world to change so drastically. Ignorance plus arrogance plus unadaptable equals being a dick.” The other Steve argues.

“Oh God, there are two of them!” Toni grumbles. “Twice the stubbornness.”

“You of all people should understand the culture shock!” The younger Steve retorts.

“That’s no excuse. You may be a kid from Brooklyn, but you mean more than that too many people. The fact that you refuse to educate yourself and continue living in the past is hurting people. It’s also conveying the message that it’s okay not to learn about different cultures and just differences among people. The fact you’re not striving to learn about the past at all just proves how privileged you are!” Future Steve heaves.

“When did you change your mind and finally start learning?” Toni sparkles with curiosity.

“My future self whacked me upside the head.” Steve replies.

“You remember this happening?” Toni says in shock.

“Yeah, I wasn’t completely sure it was going to happen, but when Toni said she was sending me to when we’re the most vulnerable… I assumed.”

“Do we really get better?” Toni frowns.

Steve’s heart breaks at the sight. Toni shouldn’t have to feel hopeless.

“So much better, but it starts with you.” He responds looking directly at Toni. “You need to tell them or show them. Either way it’s up to you.”

“As usual.”

“As usual.” Older Steve agrees. “How about you get some rest or go and work on one of your many projects. I have to talk to my younger and dumber self.”

Steve can tell she pastes that small smirk on her face. Then she makes a beeline for her lab. Steve can’t help but feel sad that she left.

His older self stalks towards him aggressively. They meet face to face. Their bodies we’re the same except for a few extra wrinkles. Well, there was one other difference. The older Steve’s eyes are softer. He seems happier. Then with a hard and sharp SMACK Steve is on the ground clutching his head.

“What the hell was that for?” Steve groans.

“You’re a dick.” He replies simply.

“How am I a dick?”

“For many reasons, but the main one is that you are mean and constantly take advantage of Toni. So number one is sexism.”

“How do you want me to treat her? Like a soldier like everyone else?” 

“That’s the thing Steve you’re not soldiers. You’re not in wartime. You along with the rest of your team are just people. Treat her like a person.” His older self advises.

“I can’t just treat her like every other person!”

“Why not?”

“You’re me! You know why not.” Despite Steve’s attempts to block everyone special from his life, Toni always stuck. The loud mouth and bad attitude woman struck every nerve in his body and pushed all of his buttons. Yet, he can’t stop thinking about her. He wanted to take every precaution to save her because he’s too scared to imagine a world without her. It was selfish really, Steve didn’t want to live in a world without her.

“Why not?”

“Because I care about her. I can’t allow myself to care about anyone!” Steve admits viciously.

“Okay, so you care. Getting angry and trying to shun her is only going to make you both upset. Watching her willingly go into danger won’t get any easier, but that’s her decision to make. The only thing you can do is help her by being a supportive teammate and leader. Besides, caring about someone isn’t the worst thing in the world.”

“I guess that’s true.” Steve ashamedly glances down to his feet. “Answer me this, you obviously understand what I’m going though. Not only are you me, but you’ve claimed to have already been in this same position, talking to the future you. Knowing all this, how could you marry someone other than the genius herself. The one you hate to love.” As if Steve had to clarify who he was talking about. They both know the rush of butterflies that rush in his body whenever Toni walks on the room. It was terrifying.

His older counterpart shook his head with a giant grin on his face. “Just you wait and see.”

In that moment, Steve grasps the knowledge that he is a jerk, even to himself. If he experienced this moment before and still decided to give no information about his future, he must really enjoy antagonizing himself. Is this the way Toni sees him? A cocky arrogant man that thinks he knows all when he doesn’t know much. Maybe this other guy knows more than he does, but he’s still himself, he hasn’t learned too much. Knowing that Steve may not get any other information, he picks at the other self’s brain more.

“What else have I done wrong?”

“To begin you haven’t even begin to learn about the history of American politics. Like it or not you are now a symbol of America you should at least know it’s history. You should also be more involved in the media. Based solely on the fact that discriminatory organizations are using you as a pawn to spread their message. At the very least you should set them straight.”

“Okay I see your point. I should probably work on that. But what organizations are utilizing me?”

“Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr. Rogers from approximately 2017?”

“Can you pull up the video regarding the anti-LGBTQ movement surrounfing Captain America?”

“Certainly.”

A video feed appears in front of them seemingly out of thin air, thanks to Toni’s technology. Steve watches the video intently.

Future Steve stands up and slowly backs out of the room, “I’m sorry the world can be so cruel. Maybe you can do something about it.”

Steve regains enough courage to face the screen head on and watch the video. He can already feel the hot heated anger fill his veins in anticipation of this video. “Well, here goes nothing.”


	5. She's Out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE LOVELY KUDOS AND COMMENTS! You guys just keep making my day. Go forth and read the journey of Ms. Toni Stark.  
> Not the longest chapter just as a heads up.
> 
> I got most of my inspiration from Lin Manuel Miranda (yes, creator of Hamilton (I HAVE TICKETS FOR MY GRADUATION GIFT AHHHH)). He released a cut song from his broadway show In The Heights. It's about a character that got fed up being disrespected by their family and left. You can find the song here: https://soundcloud.com/lin_manuel/im-out-cut-in-the-heights-tune

By the time Toni finally gets enough sleep to function somewhat properly it’s the late evening, near the time all the Avengers gather for dinner. After the long nap, Toni is refreshed to take on her housemates and the one future interloper. Maybe that isn’t the right term. Steve would never be unwanted. Even if he dropped into her path from the supposed future. Her stomach starts to growl loudly and it wasn’t until that point did she realize that she is hungry. When was the last time she ate? For someone intelligent and witty, she forgets to take care of basic necessities for herself. If her body didn’t remind her, she wouldn’t survive.

Deciding that eating would be the best course of action, she yawns and shoves her hair into a messy bun. Everyone here has already seen her on her deathbed, they can deal with a post nap Toni.

She rides the elevator up to the main floor. She smells the gooey cheese and fresh baked bread. She can’t wait to sink her teeth into the best comfort food known to humans, macaroni and cheese. She skips excitedly towards the kitchen, but then hears some unpleasant words from Clint. 

“That’s Toni’s fault! She never shows up to team dinners or game night. If she can’t be bothered to show up why should I?”

“Wanna know why? I don’t have time to attend these social meetings. I don’t have time to breathe.” Toni mutters lowly to herself. Her own words are washed away by the oven beeping and Clint’s voice blaring. 

“She annoys me so much. I can’t even describe it. Imagine what life would be like if she actually paid attention for a change.”

“Pay attention? Of course I pay attention. I feel used. I only want to make everyone happy. I want to help everyone’s lives, making living in this cruel world a little bit easier. I tend to everyone’s wants and needs. I put up with the nasty looks towards me. Newsflash, I know I’m privileged. I’m a white rich person living in America. Everything is made to make things easier for me. I understand that. I may not understand what you all have gone through or the people that don’t have the same opportunities as me, but that doesn’t mean you can just hate me. I also put up with the sexist backlash, of everything. From being underestimated because I have a vagina to being slutshamed because I enjoy using it. I work tirelessly to make you guys whatever weapons, armor, or defenses you need. I work for my own damn company. I do whatever Shield wants because I want them to get off my back. I deal with my roommates and my coworkers hating me. My teammates wouldn’t care if I just never showed up to breakfast the next morning or the morning after that and so on. I’m sure they’d wish me good riddance. On top of all that I’m Iron Man! I don’t sleep most nights because I’m always doing something. So sorry if I ‘couldn’t be bothered’ to show up to team meeting. Maybe for once in my life I could have a ‘thank you’ instead of ‘it’s your fault.’” She whispers only to herself. “I really do try you know.”

Toni takes a few deep breaths and is met with deafening silence. That was the last straw. Toni marches inside the kitchen.

“She’s just a bratty rich girl and-” Clint complains.

“Out of everyone here, you are the last person I thought would insult me. I thought you would understand the most, but it’s painfully obvious that you, just like everyone else in the world don’t understand me.” Toni fiercely glares at him ready for a fight.

“Oh Toni…” He sheepishly replies turning an embarrassing shade of red.

“Cat got your tongue? A few seconds ago you seemed to know exactly what to say!”

“Toni,” Natasha intervenes carefully. “I think Clint has said some things he didn’t mean because he’s frustrated now. He’s using you as a scapegoat. Which isn’t fair, but-”

“Of course it isn’t fair. I have a right to call him out on his bullshit.” Toni retorts vehemently.

“Toni!” Steve butts in. At this point, Toni is beginning to only like the future Steve. Her Steve is an annoying asshole. “Please, just calm down.”

“Calm down? You have got to be kidding me!” Toni groans with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.

“You know what? Maybe Clint is right you are just a brat!”

Toni watches the moment the words that Steve said register to Steve’s brain. She can tell that Steve regrets his statement, but in that split second, she doesn’t care anymore about anyone else. No one respects her and it’s about time she starts respecting herself.

“A brat? I think I prefer the term successful. Better yet, I prefer the term hero. If that makes me a brat so be it.”

“Toni…”

“It seems to me that people I’m closest too don’t see me for who I am. You don’t know anything about me. You always want to talk about how we’re a team, but the you guys never let me be a teammate. I give everything to you and in return I get anger and resentment. Don’t worry, Avengers. You won’t have to deal with me anymore.”

“What?” Steve murmurs.

“Don’t like me? Fine. Can’t accept me? Fine. Stay here, but I’m out.”

Toni storms away. Caught up in the anger pounding and shaking through her body. She doesn’t hear her teammates calling her. She’s on a mission. That mission is to show them what they’ll be missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone here that is an immigrant/refugee/Muslim, please know that I stand with you. Shoutout to the protesters! <3


	6. Shockingly Queer

The video has been haunting Steve. He had the unpleasant experience of watching the press degrade Toni. He felt nothing, but ungrounding anger. How did he not know about this? The worst part about it was that he unknowingly contributed to the seixist and homophobic culture. He was no better that those news anchors.

Steve hasn’t exactly straight up attacked Toni, like those select groups of people did, but he still insulted her. The Westboro Baptist Church, Fox News, and other idiots may have left toxic marks to Toni’s name, but Steve has also caused unmeasurable damage. Steve actually lives with Toni and instead of building her up and thanking her, he blamed her and ridiculed her. Steve can’t begin to imagine how he would cope if the roles were reversed. How unwelcome he would’ve felt to be on guard in his own home because his roommates didn’t appreciate him. 

Besides being an interloper in her own home. Steve has witnessed easily accessible videos of some of those idiots discussing how Steve felt. Contrary to the world’s apparent view of Captain America, believing in tradition doesn’t mean objectifying women, silencing people of color,criminalizing people that practice a certain religion, and withholding civil rights from the LGBTQ+ community. American values are quite the opposite. As time goes on, America should be ever evolving and conforming to equality and justice for all.

The fact that there are videos of white supremacists claiming that Captain America is someone that holds their views, is not only thoroughly wrong, but repulsive. Was no one paying attention when he punched Nazis is the face? He DOES NOT support Nazis. Captain America proudly punches Nazis in the face. 

The problem is much bigger than Steve and Toni, but Steve can’t fight the battles of the government and society without Toni on his side. Right now, she is nowhere to be found. It’s been two weeks since Toni has walked out and essentially gave up on the Avengers. Steve’s teammates seem at a lost of what to do next. When Toni first walked out, Clint automatically claimed Toni would be back by the morning. Steve isn’t sure if that was condensation or wishful thinking. Either way, Toni has been missing a total of fourteen days.

Nick Fury has been more agitated than usual after he found out that Toni left the Avengers Tower and he couldn’t find a way to track her. Fury hasn’t contacted the Avengers since Toni’s disappearance became apart of Shield knowledge.

Pepper has been less surprised and more dejected by Toni’s disappearance. When Steve called Pepper, she seemed to know about the situation than Steve could and Steve was actually there.

Their conversation went a little bit like this:

“Hello, Pepper. I needed to let you know that Toni left the tower. I don’t think she’ll be back anytime soon.”

“Someone did something to cross her line? Okay. Poor Toni. Call me when you find her.”

Pepper then hung up the phone. 

Steve was surprised by the reactions of both Fury and Pepper. Fury actually seemed to care, but still didn’t do anything about it. Not that he could because Toni does a good job of covering her tracks, but Fury controls all of Shield. He could do something, anything. Pepper may be one of Toni’s best friends, but she didn’t even ask any questions. She just hung up her phone and Steve hasn’t seen her since their heart to heart a few weeks ago. 

Then Colonel Rhodes threw Steve for a complete one eighty turn. When he found out that Toni left, he showed up at the tower within a couple hours. (The initial meeting was an awkward conversation for everyone involved. Not only did the Avengers have to defend their unpleasant behavior towards Toni, but Steve had to explain why his future self was also staying with the Avengers Tower.) He hasn’t left since. Steve isn’t sure he sleeps. He only leaves to follow leads on where Toni may be. Steve started thinking that Colonel Rhodes may have romantic feeling for Toni, but then he remembers Afghanistan. Colonel Rhodes may be a bit overprotective because of the last time Toni went missing.

Between people caring too little and caring too much, the Avengers go overboard in guilt. Thor couldn’t handle waiting anymore and returned to Asgard. Natasha and Clint haven’t spoken much since the argument. At first, Bruce had been ripping his hair out, but he seems to have calmed down after having made a ‘special batch of brownies.’

His future self has been an unprecedented kind of unhelpful. He glares at everyone and let’s them know how badly they fucked up. Future Steve has been unreasonably warm towards Colonel Rhodes and the fondness was eventually returned. To the point of giving each other nicknames (‘The Rhodes Machine’ and ‘Cooler Cap’). Steve has been too stressed to be offended.

Tony hasn’t answered any phone calls, text messages, or emails from anyone. Steve finds isn’t naive enough to believe that Toni has gone this long without access to her phone, which means she has seen all the heartbreakingly embarrassing confessions Steve has been saying and choosing not to respond.

“Please come back. We all miss you.”

“I miss you.”

“I want you to lecture me on proper technology of the modern world.”

“I miss making you meals whiles you’re inventing and building in that messy lab of yours.”

“I messed up and I need to make it up to you. Please come back.”

“I need you.”

And these are only some of the messages Steve has sent. After pouring his heart, Steve is left without a reply. That pain is nothing compared to way Toni has been living for years so Steve can’t complain, but it doesn’t stop his chest from physically aching. 

With so much time away from Toni, Steve has been able to think. He has come up with some hopeful conclusions. Toni is undoubtedly the best person he knows. She is too kind not to forgive them. He can start by giving gratitude to Toni and being kinder to her. He can start being a better person and a role model. Also his future self is being way too overconfidence.

“Hey, older me. Do you want some eggs?” Steve asks using a spatula to scramble the yolk in the pan in front of him. The sun is barely rising over the buildings of New York City and they were the only people awake in the tower. 

“Sure, baby me, but I’d like mine over easy.” Future Steve smirks.

“When does my taste of eggs change?” Steve rolls his eyes at the request.

“Changes happen all the time. We once dyed our hair brown. That was a change.”

“I would never dye my hair,” Steve says scandalized

“Sorry, let me correct myself. I once dyed my hair brown which was a mistake. You will dye your hair and it’ll be your stupid mistake.” Future Steve chuckles.

“Now that I know that dying my hair is a bad thing. I obviously won’t do it.”

“Yes, you will. We are traditional men of habit. So you will do it.”

“What does that mean?”

“We’re idiots and we feel the need to impress someone.” Future Steve grumbles. “Just trust me. You’ll do it.”

“It’s for Toni, isn’t it?” Steve inquires placing a plate on the countertop.

Future Steve takes a seat on a stool and stares Steve down. “I don't know what you mean?”

“She’s everything. The light in the darkness. The reason to fight. Why the bridge shakes, but never collapses. Love. Creation of life.” Steve lists shaking pepper onto the eggs.

“Wow, to think I get more sappy than this.” Future Steve grins at the revelation. “Toni is the glue that holds the Avengers together. She is my first thought when I wake up and the last one when I fall asleep. She is my partner and my best friend and yes, she is the mother of my extraordinary daughter.”

Steve gasps quietly as he imagines his own future.

Future Steve doesn’t let him off the hook though, “Just because you know this doesn’t mean you can forget the pain you caused her. You have to worship the ground she walks on before you even think of courting her.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be learning from my mistakes.” Steve affirms.

“I know you will.” Future Steve smiles, “Now, pass me my breakfast.”

Steve slides him his eggs. “You don’t seem concerned that she’s been gone for two weeks.”

“Toni has been gone fourteen days, ten hours, and eleven minutes.” He responds stabbing his food with a fork. “I have been separated from my Toni a total of sixteen days, three hours, and twenty minutes. Toni can save the world. She can charm or annoy her way through anyone’s head. She has enough combat skills and wit to battle anything, whether it’s human, alien, or even theoretical. I’m not concerned about Toni because she is more than capable to manage herself and I trust her. That doesn’t mean I don’t worry, but she’d be displeased if she found out how much I worry so I pretend I’m not worried.”

“How does that usually work out?”

“We’re not the best actor,” Future Steve relents. “Hand me the Ketchup.”

BOOM!

Both Steves jump up and turn towards the crashing sound. Clint walks in covered in purple paint, brown feathers, and a distraught facial expression. He staggers towards the kitchen table with a limp. He’s the poster boy for a discolored tortured chicken. He trails both the light and dark spectrum of the color purple behind him until he plops in a stool next to the older Steve.

Future Steve hides his laughter behind his hand. Steve is the first person to break the amused silence. “Ummm…”

“She’s a genius!” Clint shouts and bangs his head directly onto the table. “And we all miss her. I want her back. I messed up and she isn’t coming back. So Captain America, I need you to pull out the big guns. Toni needs to come back and I can’t find her. I’ll do anything just bring her back.”

Future Steve slams a beer in front of Clint with a smug look on his face. “Since you’re here and not bugging Natasha. I’m guessing neither of the best Shield Agents and trained spies can find Toni.” 

“Natasha, Bruce, Phil, and Thor couldn’t find her. You two are the bottom of the barrel.” Clint pouts lifting his head off the counter and leaving a lilac residue. He takes a swig of the beer.

“Clint,” Steve interrupts. “Do you mind explaining your appearance?”

“Toni leaves everything, and I mean everything, boobytrapped. I tried to get into her surveillance. Bad idea. You should have seen me yesterday. Somehow her tech was able to tie me up in a rainbow blanket and then electrocute me.”

“Electrocute!” Steve yelps.

“Yep. How ingenious right?” Clint begrudgingly says obviously impressed.

Future Steve nods his agreement, “How shockingly queer.”

“Oh, you did not!” Steve groans.

“Will you help me? I’m sure if we actually work all together we can find her,” Clint asks with a small hopeful smile growing on his face.

“Of course-”

“No. You’re all idiots.” Future Steve interrupts. “You’re forgetting the point. You all mistreated her and she decided to leave. Even if you do find her, she isn’t going to willingly come back. Let her come back home by herself.”

“And if she never comes back?” Clint argues. 

“I have an idea,” Steve shakes a bit at his idea. “Go get Pepper.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go!
> 
> If I get some kudos and comments I may be able to put the last chapter up tomorrow. ; )


	7. Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for going on this (admittedly short) journey with me. Without you I would've lost interest in this story a while ago. Now without further ado, the last chapter!

It’s been a couple of long weeks for Toni. Not in a tired sense, but in the relieving sense. Toni is glad that she has had so much time to relax. She snagged her purse on the way out the door and she went to bank in the beginning of the week so she would have enough cash to sleep in a crappy motel where she is undetected and unbothered. This way, no one can track her because she hasn’t used her credit card and no one would catch Toni Stark being at a run down, smelly, and dirty motel. Besides, the inhabitants are only here to get high or have an one night stand. People couldn’t care less than her.

She’s on a vacation from everyone and everything. No one is demanding anything from her and she doesn’t have an overflowing to do list that she is legally required to complete. The world doesn’t need her. Toni is here for herself. She may be laying face down on a suspiciously lumpy mattress and there is unidentified piles of gunk in the shower, but this place is hers. That’s all that matters. 

Toni stretches her limbs while blinking away from the sleep from her nap. She snags the styrofoam container filled with room temperature coffee and take a small sip of the strong liquid caffeine. She looks up from her cup to see an envelope on the floor, obviously slid from in under the door.

“What the hell?” Toni asks bemused and shoved the scratchy comforter off of her. She picks up the letter to see that it was indeed addressed to her.

She rips the envelope open to see only one sheet of paper addressed to her, which is ordinary. Not something she is used to. With stinging apprehension, Toni start to read. 

Dear Toni,

I’d like to start of with an apology. I’m sorry. 

Don’t worry this doesn’t come with some back handed compliment or defensive statement. I sincerely mean that I’m sorry for the way I treated you.

Good job, going into hiding. I almost didn’t find you. I mean, you could never hide from me, but you had Clint along with everyone else believe that you dropped off the face of the earth. Piece of advice, don’t use your alias as a dick joke. Richard Weiner? It was either you or Wade Wilson that rented that hotel room. Since Peter Parker just called me complaining that Deadpool is flirting with him while working, it became obvious who rented that stupid motel room.

That’s besides the point. You deal with enough in Stark Industries. I would know how hard you work, I did do undercover work in your business. (Sorry!) I also know how hard you work as an Avenger for obvious reasons. I know what it’s like to be a woman in our society. While we have it better off that women of color, the fact that we identify as female immediate puts us on a lower standing than men. A person that is any one of these things, it would be difficult for them to live in this world. The fact that you are everyone of these thing, but more is astonishing to me. You deal with alcoholism, paparazzi, PTSD, and most of all you dealt with me. I’m sorry I became a hardship in your life instead of an advantage. I will make it up to you.

You’re a genius, leader, businesswoman, inventor, and you’ve been an amazing friend. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be a good friend to you.

Future Steve is getting antsy, I think he wants to go home. Bruce isn’t sleeping because he is overridden with guilt. Clint is covered in whichever goo you’ve placed in your boobytrap. Thor won’t stop stress eating everything in the kitchen and visiting Asgard. Rhodes is sleeping on your couch. Pepper is overworking herself. Fury is concerned (as much as he can be). Steve misses you.

If you can forgive us, you will be welcomed with open arms.

Yours truly,  
Natasha

P.S. You might wanna check the news.

Toni felt touched by the message. Maybe just a bit concerned. Nothing has happened since the day she’s left. Yet, they can’t seem to function as a team. This doesn’t mean she feels obligated to return, but she expected them to function longer without her. If this is all it took to be fully valued, she would’ve left after the Avengers first defeated Loki.

When Toni goes back to the tower, Natasha could be an acceptable person to talk to. Especially if she possesses pictures or videos of Clint discovering one of her traps.

What didn’t make sense is why Rhodey is at the tower. Rhodey knows Toni well enough to realize she was fine, she just needed a break. So why is he at the tower?

Then, everything clicked into place. He was observing their reactions. Rhodey purposely witnessed how the Avengers reacted to Toni. He has a front row seat to how Steve responds to Toni. Oh goodness, Rhodey has probably met the future Steve. After all this time, Rhodey is still looking out for her. He’s such a great friend. 

Toni places the note on the nightstand. She feels the heavy pressure lift off her chest. She smiles and takes Natasha’s advice to watch the news. She expected to see some dumass remark from Douche Turnip, but instead she sees Steve Rogers dressed in his Captain America uniform standing at a podium. Toni flicks her finger to turn up the volume.

“It has been brought to my attention that Captain America is a symbol and a role model to the world, especially American society. I would like to take the time to reinforce Captain America’s principles, since it seems that over the years people have forgotten. Including myself. You see, Captain America fights for equal rights. He stands up for the little guy. To put it bluntly so there is no misinterpretation, I support the LGBTQ+ community, women, people of color, and immigrants. They deserve the same human rights and opportunities as everyone else. Captain America resists hatred and bigotry. He rejects the spread of fear and ignorance. Not only does Captain America have this ideology, but Steve Rogers does, too. Along with the rest of the Avengers. We protect people and we will not stop rescuing people in need. Steve Rogers hasn’t been holding that truth recently, so from this point forward I will strive to be the hero of all people.” Steve finishes his short speech and walks off the stage, swarms of reporters trailing after him.

Toni can read between the lines. This is a milestone for Steve. He’s stepping his game up and becoming the courageous warrior Toni always knew he could be. The person she worshipped as a kid. Not only that, this also was an apology to Toni. Steve is proving himself worthy because of all the wrong he has done to her. Nevertheless, Toni is impressed and maybe just a little bit in love.

Toni makes up her mind. She’s going to leave her run down smelly heaven to return to a place that she hopes she can deem as a home.

~

“Welcome home, Miss.” Her beloved AI greets her.

“It’s good to be back.” Toni replies stepping into her lab where she finds Bruce Banner sleeping on her couch.

“Brucie!” Toni pokes the side of his face.

Bruce drools a bit before fully awakening. He snaps out of his sleep to see Toni grinning down at him.

“Oh God, Toni! I have so much to tell you. I have been so afraid lately that I couldn’t control my anger inside me so I kept my distance from not only you, but everyone else. I didn’t want to hurt any of my friends, especially you. Thank you so much for my own lab, I definitely didn’t tell you that enough and-”

“Wow, Brucie you messed up, but you weren’t that bad!” Toni rolls her eyes.

“-I try not to interfere with anything that happens to you because everything I touch is bound to be destroyed, but I understand that I should have done something. Not doing anything only hurt you.”

“Bruce! Stop talking!” Toni commands.

His jaw snaps shut. Toni opens her arms and waited. Bruce slowly moved to accept the hug. As soon as they touched, Bruce relaxes into her grip.

“I’m so sorry.” Bruce whimpers. A few tears leak from his eyes and onto Toni’s shirt. 

“Just make sure you don’t make the same mistake again.” Toni warns.

“Of course.” Bruce immediately agrees.

“Now, after I go talk to the others I think we should have some science bros time. You have any weed left over?” Toni asks with a small giggle.

~

Rhodey is easy to find considering he decided to stay in Toni’s room.

“Hey, nerd.” Rhodey acknowledges without looking up from her giant TV.

“You don’t seem too concerned for my well being, dork.” Toni retorts.

“Your kidding, right? You once escaped a cave in Afghanistan by building a suit of armor. I wasn’t too worried that you willing left a bunch of losers.” Rhodey glances over at her, “I begrudgingly accept your boy toy. He went a bit crazy without you. And we get along in the future.”

“Thanks Rhodey.”

“Just put him in his place. I need to go back to work. I can only act like a worried best friend for so long.” He winked and left her alone with a goodbye kiss on forehead.

At least Rhodey got a bit of a vacation. Toni jumps on her bed face first and embraces the comfort of a warm bed. She moans as she lays her head on her fluffy pillow. 

“You never change. I’m thankful for that.” 

Toni looks up to find Future Steve leaning against the doorframe.

“You will apparently always keep that well toned body. I’m grateful for that.” Toni replies.

“Yeah, you don’t change. But I still need to be with my Toni.” Future Steve admits.

“Oh,” Toni sits up on her bed. “Are you leaving?”

“Wait do you mean? I can’t just leave. I don’t have the technology and-”

“Did you forget who you’re talking to? Let’s say I did invent time travel. Let’s say that I sent Steve Rogers back in time to unite the Avengers so they can defeat Loki. As Toni Stark, I would never send someone back in time without a way to get back to their time. Don’t play me, Rogers. Just tell me why all the sudden you are leaving.”

Steve sits on the bed beside her and strokes his hand through her hair, “I accomplished my goal. My counterpart learned his lesson and in a few minutes the two leaders of the Avengers will be united. Loki won’t stand a chance against the Avengers that works as a team. Particularly when the co leaders are fucking.”

“Hey!” Toni protests. 

“Now, I’m going to return to my wife and my daughter, but please promise me something.”

“Anything,” Toni agrees.

“Only smack me upside the head when I deserve it,” Steve chuckles.

“That may be more often than you realize.”

“I know,” He relents. “You should probably go talk to him. The rest of the Avengers are patiently waiting for you to exit your room.”

“I’ll miss you.”

“You don’t have to miss me. From now on I’ll never leave your side.” Steve promises and ushers Toni to the door, “Don’t worry about the future Toni. I can tell you that you’ll be happy, loved, and most importantly appreciated.”

~

Toni walks into the living room and watches everyone’s facial expressions. There’s a diverse mixture of happiness and guilt coming from the Avengers minus Bruce who is still at her lab. Which is exactly the reaction she was looking for. She looks at Steve to see him blinking back tears.

“Toni, I’m sorry,” Steve whispers. The quiet words amplify across the silent room.

Toni takes one trembling step forward.

“I’m working on forgiving you.” Toni responds.

“Of course,” Steve answers.

“We’ll need to work together to move on from everything you’ve done.” Toni says and takes another step into Steve’s personal space.

“I’ll do whatever you want.” Steve replies.

The other Avengers leaves the room as they see how the conversation is going. Which is groundbreaking, Clint didn’t say a snarky remark and Thor didn’t question the obvious.

Toni pulls Steve towards herself until his eyes are level with hers. 

“How about you start by kissing me.” Toni murmurs using her hand to touch the side of his face and brings her lips onto his. She can feel Steve tense under her fingertips before he responds enthusiastically. Toni pulls away before the kiss can go any further.

“Wait. Did you say you’ll do whatever I want?” Toni asks a smirk taking over her face. 

“Uh, yeah?” Steve looks a bit scared now.

“You know I always wanted to know what you’d look like with brown hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I would love to hear about your reactions to how the story resolved. Have a great day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
